The Adventures on Sodor: Season 1
The first season of Thomas' Engine Adventures started airing on October 19th, 2015, the season finished on November 23rd, 2015. Episodes # Geoffrey's Real - A new engine named Geoffrey arrives on Sodor, but many engines confuse him with an engine Thomas had made-up in the past. # Percy's Oil Spill - Percy isn't having a good day due to the fact that he has to do the dirty work, but when he takes oil to the depot, trouble arises after there has been a storm on Sodor. # Tankers of Doom - Salty tells Thomas a story about tankers which moved on their own called the "Tankers of Doom" which frightens the other engines, especially Henry. # Old and Wise - Skarloey is trying to prove how useful he can be on the Thin Controller's railway, but he has trouble getting over a hill when he has to take workmen to a damaged tunnel. # Edward Tries His Best - Edward is told to take a train to Vicarstown, but his valve gear breaks on the way, what will Edward do? # Henry the Warrior - Henry is scared of the dark and heights, but Thomas tells him to turn from Worrier to Warrior. # Dashing Duncan - Duncan keeps dashing about his work and keeps having accidents which causes confusion and delay. # The Great Western Way - After Duck is told to take ducks to the Animal Park, but they instead fly loose and peck at him, the big engines laugh at him. # Harvey's Goods Train - Harvey pulls a train for the first time when Arthur can't make it himself. # Sir Handel and the Coal Mines - Sir Handel gets lost at the coal mines when he has been sent to take coal to the mines. # Scottish Engines - Donald, Douglas and Duncan help Lord Callan set up a party at Castle Loch. But they end up getting stuck behind some fallen trees overnight. # Skarloey Comes Home - Skarloey returns from his overhaul and the other engines want to make him feel welcome for his return, apart from two engines Sir Handel and Duncan. # Salty's Secret Story - Thomas and Percy want Salty to tell them a story and as Salty can't think of a story to tell, he pretends that it is a secret story, but this just causes curiosity out of the two. # Oliver and the Snowman - Oliver crashes into a children's snowman once again, but this time it is more worst than the previous incident with a snowman. # Spencer the Show-Off - Spencer shows off his speed to Stephen and Stafford, but ends up losing a race with Stephen when they're sent to take passengers to Vicarstown. # Special Brakes - Peter Sam has been fitted with some special brakes, but they soon cause him to crash. # Big Strong Murdoch - Sam boasts to Murdoch that he is the strongest engine in the world, but this just makes Murdoch cross so he tries to prove to Sam that he can be strong. # Rheneas' Risky Ride - Rheneas is told to deliver some inspectors and show them around the Skarloey Railway, but starts to become a runaway on the Rocky Ridge line. # The Lost Breakdown Train - Donald and Douglas use Judy and Jerome to clean up many accidents that are happening on Sodor, but they forget to put them back into their siding at Arlesburgh Yard causing them to get lost. # Bill and Ben - Bill and Ben are playing tricks on the other engines, so the Fat Controller decides to separate them for the day, but they begin to miss each other badly. # Trouble on the Line - Smudger is given a second chance on the narrow gauge railway, but starts to ride roughly and is once again turned back into a generator. # Bert's Milk Train - Bert is told to deliver a train of milk to a dairy near Arlesdale Green. # Fergus and the Small Engines - Fergus is sent to work on the Little Western and he meets the miniature engines. # Henry the Haunted - One night, Henry has to take a goods train to a yard near Old Bailey's Station, but he has to take the track leading to the station itself which causes him to be scared. # Rusty Rescue - Rusty has an accident at Skarloey Bridge, and Duncan is sent to rescue him. # Tinsel on the Tracks - Thomas is sent to deliver Christmas decorations from the Mainland, but he gets into trouble on the way. Category:Episodes Category:Thomas' Engine Adventures